Eres fuego prohibido
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: "Una vez más caigo en la tentación, de tus ojos cargados de intención. Y es tu mirada, la fiera enjaulada, destinada a romperme el corazón. Arma mortal, como un puñal. Fría y sensual, instinto animal..." Daniel Stark x Meiga Stark *Dedicado a Pineda, porque sin dudas, estos feels, merecían ser escritos*
1. Chapter 1

**"Pensé que esto era real. Déjame fingir que te podré perdonar si dejas que te alejen de mi."**

_**Torre Stark , Manhattan. 11:10 a.m **_

No sabía como había ocurrido, ni como se había armado con tanto valor para hacer aquello, pero era algo que tarde o temprano tendría que hacer, le gustase la idea o no, aunque en este caso, le aterraba.

Había enviado todas y cada una de las invitaciones de boda, salvo una muy importante, la de Daniel. No, aquella no la pensaba enviar, sería mucho más violento abrir el buzón y ver allí el sobre esperando ser leído, motivo por el cual había preferido llevarla ella personalmente. Y para cometer aquel acto, había necesitado horas, (y un café con algo de whisky). Horas que había pasado sentada en el auto, frente a la Torre Stark. Sabía que él estaría allí trabajando, y si no lo estaba, no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Tras un suspiro y cargar sus pulmones de aire, por fin bajó del lamborghini negro mientras se ajustaba las gafas de sol. Observó como frente a ella se levantaba el tan conocido edificio donde solía pasar grandes cantidades de su tiempo (siempre que tenía algo de este libre) edificio que le pertenecía también a ella como hija de Tony Stark, igual que ocurría con su hermano Daniel.

"Somos hermanos" era la famosa frase que debía repetirse una y otra vez para tranquilizarse, para no perder el control, aunque sin embargo aquello era lo que brillaba por su propia ausencia cada vez que ella y Daniel estaban cerca, control.

Cruzó el hall de la recepción y subió en el ascensor hasta una de las últimas plantas donde estaban los talleres y laboratorios. Había silencio, casi más del normal, y como había supuesto, el mayor todavía no había llegado, por lo que disponía de unos largos minutos para dejar sobre la mesa de trabajo la invitación y volver a marcharse.

Sus ojos azules revisaron la estancia solitaria y "ordenada". Automáticamente su mente comenzó a trabajar, a recordar las noches en vela junto a él en el taller, las noches en vela en las que se devoraban con la mirada, las manos y los labios. Los días enteros de trabajo, aislada del mundo… los encuentros a escondidas. Estaba mal, relativamente mal, y ambos lo sabían, y sin embargo les encantaba aquello, el romper las reglas estaba a la orden del día a cada momento.

Con cuidado, dejó sobre la mesa una tarjeta blanca con letras en color dorado, y junto a esta, una nota escrita por ella misma. Suspiró unos segundos, apoyándose en la mesa y haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás, no estaba segura de si aquello daría resultado, más bien imaginaba a Daniel deshaciéndose de la invitación, enfadándose todavía más con ella… apretó los ojos suavemente, también los labios y negó con la cabeza, recogiendo su bolso y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

_**Torre Stark, Manhattan. 11:40 p.m **_

Rato después de que ella hubiera abandonado la Torre, un auto de color rojo aparcaba en la entrada. El chico también de cabellos negros y ojos azulados, se ajustó sus propias gafas de sol y salió del automóvil con pasos rápidos y despreocupados. Cruzó la recepción, saludando a un par de empleadas, que perdían el sentido ante los guiños y sonrisas del joven Stark, usó también el ascensor y se aproximó al área donde solía trabajar.

Pero pese a todo, pese a los aires megalómanos, filántropos y playboys, estaban siendo días horriblemente largos. Conciliar el sueño era algo que quedaba bastante lejano desde que ella no estaba en su misma cama, y resultaba bastante frustrante. Estaba enfadado, con ella, con él mismo, con Rogers… ¿Quién se creía el Capitán para "apartarla" de su lado de aquella manera? era suya, era suya desde el primer momento, y tenía todo el derecho a reclamarla como suya. La simple idea de ver a su hermana cruzar el altar era algo, cuanto menos desquiciante en todos los sentidos posibles. Cualquier hermano mayor se habría alegrado de asistir a la boda de su hermana, sobre todo al verla unirse a un hombre como era Steve Rogers, pero sin embargo, después de todo lo ocurrido, Daniel todo lo que sentía eran celos. Horribles celos que antes se habría visto incapaz de sentir.

Se había tomado la libertad de servirse una copa mientras miraba el correo en su teléfono móvil y en ese momento, al sentarse encima de la mesa del taller, observó la tarjeta. Alzó una única ceja, en una mueca bastante frecuente en los hermanos Stark y bebió un leve sorbo de whisky antes de armarse del valor suficiente que necesito para leer aquello.

El gruñido fue automático al leer la invitación de bodas, y cuando observó la foto de ambos que decoraba la misma, el primer impulso que salió de sus manos, fue arrugarla tan fuerte como pudo, golpeando la mesa y cerrando los ojos, completamente enfadado hasta que tomó en sus manos la nota escrita mano. De nuevo, volvió a fruncir el ceño y beber, esta vez, vaciando el vaso por completo. Mientras el liquido cruzaba su garganta, fijó sus ojos en aquella conocida caligrafía.

_"Necesito que nos veamos. Esta noche, en Malibu._

_Tú y yo, solos._

_Meiga" _

Daniel apretó levemente los labios, sin apartar los ojos de aquellas palabras hasta que, finalmente, guardó la nota en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se sintió nervioso por unos instantes, nervios que sabía fingir de manera excelente, pues mostrar enfado o indiferencia, siempre era muchísimo más fácil que dejar aflorar la debilidad. Orgulloso como él solo.

La música no tardó en empezar a sonar a un volumen bastante alto, lo suficiente como para, de aquella manera, callar todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos relacionados con Meiga. Música y trabajo.

Sin embargo, no recordarla a ella o las noches a su lado, era difícil. Cada rincón escondía algún recuerdo que solamente ambos conocían y compartían. Incluso en aquellos momentos hasta la música parecía hablar de ella.

**~ You're cruel device, you're blood like ice. One look could kill, my pain your thrill. I wanna love you but better dont touch…. ~**

Suspiró casi gruñendo en un acto impulso, el impulso más instintivo y animal. Dejó el trabajo apartado unos segundos que casi le estuvieron pareciendo incontables horas. Segundos, escasos minutos en los que había escrito y borrado varias veces en su teléfono móvil, hasta que, tras releer varias veces lo que había escrito, pulsó la tecla de enviar y volvió al trabajo.

* * *

_**Brooklyn, Apartamento de Steve y Meiga. 12:10 p.m **_

— ¡Mira mamá, soy el Capitán América! — exclamó el pequeño Joey mientras correteaba por el pasillo del apartamento, sujetando entre sus manos un escudo de juguete. Annie, su gemela, le seguía al mismo ritmo, moviendo los brazos como si se tratara de un avión planeando por los cielos, de vez en cuando haciendo pequeños ruidos de explosiones.

Meiga, que estaba sentada frente al ordenador, rodó los ojos con una pequeña risa cuando observó a sus hijos jugar de aquellas manera. Estaban solos, Steve había salido a correr con Sam, todavía tenían una pequeña revancha que cobrarse el uno al otro. Y aunque habría preferido salir con ellos, el deber de SHIELD la reclamaba, y todavía tenía varios informes de Steve y suyos que archivar y enviar a las oficinas de la agencia.

Tecleaba rápidamente, concentrada en su trabajo y en una abundante taza de café con cacao cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y a dar aviso de un nuevo mensaje entrante. Sin prestar mucha atención, y sin apartar los ojos del monitor del ordenador, tomó el teléfono y abrió el mensaje. Apenas necesitó unos segundos para que, al centrase en el contenido, sus ojos se abrieran casi como platos y se mordiera el labios de forma inconsciente.

_"A las 19:00 nos vemos en casa._

_Por cierto, olvidaste adjuntar la lista de bodas en la invitación..._

_Dan" _

Volvió a rodar los ojos ante la ironía adjuntada en el mensaje, de sobra sabía que estaba enfadado, y si no, que encontrarse de aquella manera la invitación, no había sido completamente de su agrado. Negó con la cabeza, tampoco le había extrañado del todo, si de algo alardeaban ambos hermanos (y también el cabeza de familia Stark) era de un peculiar humor, acompañado de una curiosa espontaneidad en exceso a veces e inapropiada en otras.

Sin embargo, pese a todo, una leve sonrisa automática escapó de sus labios mientras sostenía el móvil entre sus manos, el simple motivo como era encontrarse esa noche con Daniel, alteraba cada uno de sus sentidos. Giró la mirada hacia los niños que reían y correteaban por la casa.

_Ése es el menor de mis problemas _, pensó al observar a los niños. Se planteaba un dilema, ya que debería explicar a Steve su ausencia en la noche. De nuevo, giró su mirada hacia la pantalla del ordenador, donde el trabajo la esperaba, aunque en esos momentos había perdido la concentración de sus acciones. Se recostó en la silla del escritorio, girando levemente hacia ambos lados. tamborileando sus dedos sobre la funda del teléfono.

En ese instante, los niños salieron corriendo hacia la puerta cuando escucharon que se abría y llegaban Sam y Steve. Automáticamente, los gemelos se abrazaron tan bien como pudieron a su tío Sam mientras Steve entraba al salón y, desde atrás, rodeaba con los brazos a su futura mujer y besaba su nuca.

— Futura esposa — susurró Steve en su oído, sonriendo con los labios acariciando su cuello. Ella sonrió girándose hacia el rubio, dejando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

— Capitán … — añadió Meiga mientras se levantaba del sillón del escritorio para abrazarlo también. Dio un suave brinco, sonriendo ampliamente, pero sin perder un ápice de su picardía — Esta noche voy a ver a Daniel, creo que… vendrá al final a la boda.

El Capitán sonrió suavemente, acariciando con una mano la mejilla de su prometida. Sabía cuan importante era para ella que su hermano asistiera a la boda, y también conocía que aquello, no causaba especial emoción a Daniel, sin embargo lo que no sabía eran los ataques de celos y el motivo por el que principalmente se estaba negando a asistir a aquel acontecimiento.

— Habla con él, es tu hermano… seguro que no faltara a nuestro día especial — susurró Steve sobre los labios de Meiga antes de regalarle un nuevo beso, estrechando a la chica entre sus brazos, a su chica.

Ella asintió, sabía que, de esa noche hablar con él, asistiría a la boda, o al menos eso quería ella creer. Creencias, Meiga creía en muchas y en pocas cosas a la vez. Creía en ella misma, y eso únicamente ocurría el cincuenta por ciento de las veces, creía en los optimistas, las personas que crean el mundo. Creía en Andrea, en que ella estaría allí a cada momento, pasara mucho o poco tiempo. No creía en dioses, y se había sentado a comer con uno de ellos en la misma mesa, no había creído en Santa Claus, cuando Tony o Pepper le contaban aquella historia, a ella simplemente le parecía que el negocio de aquel tío debía ser insostenible en todos los sentidos, y finalmente, y no menos importante, creía por encima de cualquier cosa en Daniel, en su hermano.

* * *

_**Malibu, 18:45 p.m **_

**"Una vez más caigo en la tentación, de tus ojos cargados de intención"**

**~ Possesion ~**

Era la segunda copa desde que había salido de la ducha y daba vueltas alrededor del salón. Sostenía el vaso de cristal entre sus manos, y de vez en cuando jugaba con los hielos o a contornear el borde con el dedo. En esos instantes, se sentó en el amplio salón y dejo su mirada perdida en un lugar cualquiera de la estancia donde estaba, pensativo, sumido en sus propios recuerdos y nada más. Cada rincón tenía un poco de ambos, quizás hasta cada uno de esos rincones era capaz de esconder un pequeño secreto de ambos hermanos. Suspiró, esta vez intentando evadirse de su propia mente, y volvió a beber, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Una vez el licor hubo cruzado su garganta, abrió los ojos ante el sonido del motor de un auto cruzar la entrada y entonces, detenerse. Con una ceja alzada, giró el rostro hacia la gran cristalera, por donde observó a Meiga abandonar el vehículo de color negro y aproximarse a la puerta. Automáticamente, sonrió, pero una vez se puso en pie para recibirla, su expresión no tardó en volverse más dura y severa, aunque la devoraba con la mirada, empezando por sus ojos, idénticos a los suyos propios, y terminando en sus pies, admirando el vestido rojo que vestía y su espesa melena totalmente ondulada.

— Llegas pronto…. — murmuró Daniel suavemente mientras se arreglaba la camisa de color negro que llevaba, mirando a la menor de reojo durante unos instantes.

Meiga esbozó esa sonrisa que solamente Tony, Daniel o ella eran capaces de dibujar en su rostro. Con una mano, se apartó levemente unos cuantos mechones de cabello y alzó los hombros con leve suavidad, no dando mucha importancia.

— Puntualidad Stark… por primera vez llegando a tiempo. Deberías estar orgulloso.

**" Baby, you're my obsession, I want possesion of you "**

Ambos, habían salido en completo silencio a la terraza, desde donde podían observar las amplias playas de arenas blanca que rodeaban la casa de Malibu. El silencio se había ampliado unos pequeños segundos, mientras Meiga se servía una copa. Tras el primer sorbo, dio la espalda al mar y miró fijamente a Daniel, jugando con el vaso entre sus brazos. Admiró cada una de sus facciones tan idénticas a las suyas, admiró su seriedad en esos momentos, y como sus ojos se perdían en el horizonte que parecía marcar el final del mar.

— Daniel … — comenzó a decir Meiga sin mirarle, clavando los ojos en el suelo, no podía mirarle, aquello era demasiado difícil, demasiado importante — ¿Sigues enfadado?

El mayor, giró la mirada hacia ella, alzando una ceja de forma totalmente irónica. ¿Lo estaba? seguramente sí, todavía lo estaba. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, lo que tardó en esbozar una sonrisa egocéntrica en sus labios.

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿ Por qué te casas? ¿O quizás por qué no has contado en como me afecta esto? — Cortó sus propias palabras para poder beber con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a ella a interrumpir sus palabras — Tengo mujeres, juegos de azar y bebidas que atender… no te preocupes por mi.

Arrugó el ceño, siendo golpeada por aquellas palabras, por los celos que sentía cada vez que sabía que otra mujer intentaba ocupar su lugar. Apretó también los labios, aunque por enfada que estuviera, sus finos y perfectos labios, únicamente se tensaban.

— Odio cuando nombras a una de esas vulgares mujeres… y no sabes cuanto. — Le replicó ella cruzándose de brazos, alzando la mirada de forma altiva y girándose para entonces, darle la espalda a él. No tenía derecho a enfadarse, no cuando ella iba a casarse, pero pese a todo, allí estaba ella, acudiendo a la búsqueda de sus abrazos, de sus besos… de él.

Estuvo a punto de reírse, pero realmente lo que Daniel quería era golpear la pared más cercana. Siendo atacado por aquel reproche, cuando era ella quien no tenía permitido hacer reproches, instintivamente, estampó su vaso contra el suelo, acusándola después gesticulando demasiado con las manos.

— ¿Tú puedes estar celosa y yo en cambio debo aceptar que te casas con Steve? No puedes hacer eso… ¡No es justo!

Daniel también se giró dando la espalda a su hermana, caminando nervioso por la terraza. Odiaba discutir con ella, odiaba tener impulsos de odiarla, porque se veía incapaz de aquello. Negando, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, jalando su propio cabello.

Meiga, por otro lado, recibió aquellas palabras como un jarrón de agua fría, sobretodo porque lo sabía, sabía cuanta razón tenían sus palabras, no era justo, ni ella era justa haciendo aquello, pero sin embargo, era imposible no sentirse celosa al saber que otra mujer intentaba ocupar su lugar o deseaba ser ella. Un impulso, cuanto menos posesivo, la llevó a ponerse frente a su hermano, clavando en él sus ojos del mismo color en los ajenos y obligando a este a que se girara para mirarla.

— Entonces impide que me case, ¡Aún estas a tiempo Daniel! solo dímelo…

Y deseó hacerlo, deseó decirle en esos mismos momentos "No te cases, vayámonos lejos de todo y de todos. Tú y yo solos" pero por el contrario guardó silencio mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Dio unos pasos hacia ella y la protegió entre sus brazos, la rodeó con ellos y la llevó contra su pecho en un fuerte y silencioso abrazo que decía más que cualquier palabra. Deslizó las manos por sus cabellos y levemente, le alzó el mentón, deteniendo en este su dedo pulgar, y obligando a sus miradas a que se cruzasen.

— No puedo hacerles eso a mis sobrinos… — Comenzó a decir eso mientras acortaba las distancias entre ambos. Y no podía, no podía privar a esos niños de crecer junto a sus padres, al igual que tampoco quería estar lejos de ella y que todo volviera a una agobiante realidad que ambos odiaban. Un realidad donde simplemente, volvían a ser Meiga y Daniel, y nada más. — Te quiero, y eres mía, un anillo en tu dedo no cambiará eso.

**"Fui yo quien dijo no, y ahora en la misma mesa, se me enfría el café mientras dices que te va bien"**

Una botella de whisky después, ambos hermanos estaban sentados sobre la arena de la playa, escuchando el ruido de las olas romper contra algunas piedras. Todo cuanto se oían eran risas provenientes de ambos, de sus conversaciones, de los recuerdos de la infancia, y más recientes. Risas también fomentadas por la cantidad de alcohol, aunque para estar ebrios necesitarían más de una botella. Llevaban horas hablando, habían perdido el sentido del tiempo, y tampoco les importaba en absoluto. Meiga miró a su hermano y esbozó una sonrisa antes de girarse y acabar tumbándole en el suelo, quedando ella encima de él, con ambas manos apoyadas en la arenas. Una mirada felina devoró a Daniel completamente mientras ella casi se relamía los labios.

— Leona… — susurró Daniel con cierta diversión mientras detenía sus manos en las caderas ajenas y las subía lentamente por su espalda hasta alcanzar su dedo y jugar a dibujar figuras en el. — ¿Qué se supone que haces?

— Cazar — Admitió completamente orgullosa de ello y sin previo aviso, aunque era algo que ambos están buscando y esperando desde que se habían visto, se devoraron el uno al otro en un largo y lento beso, donde saborearon la boca ajena, un beso que decía más que cualquier otra cosa, unas caricias que eran casi igual que alcanzar el cielo, una suavidad y delicadeza que ninguno de los dos sabían que tenían.

De la fina y blanca arena, pasaron al agua, donde las caricias por todo el cuerpo y besos, continuaron sin perder el ritmo. Se deseaban, se querían y al igual que él la reclamaba suya, ella hacia lo mismo, seguramente todo aquello se veía fomentado por lo egocéntricos y narcisistas que podían llegar a ser al encontrarse frente a alguien tan parecido, pero también era verdad que al lado de Daniel, Meiga era podía ser realmente ella, y viceversa. Conectaban entre si, y se entendían de una manera que con nadie más ocurría.

Cuando el mar les hubo parecido ya aburrido, Daniel la cargó entre sus brazos hacia el interior de la casa, donde recorrieron cada rincón, dejando que fuera el deseo y la pasión lo que les consumiera lentamente, disfrutando de aquellos momentos que podrían ser los últimos. Y de la misma manera que habían empezado en el agua, terminaron tomando juntos una relajante y a su misma vez, silenciosa ducha. No hacían falta las palabras, no necesitaban hablar para decir como se sentían en esos momentos. Estaban bajo el agua, abrazados. Daniel acariciaba los cabellos de Meiga con una mano, mientras con la otra, acariciaba sus caderas.

— Te vas a casar… — pensó Daniel en voz alta, aunque no le importó que ella le hubiera escuchado, porque realmente necesitaba decirlo — ¿Qué pasara después?

Ella alzo la mirada, apretando los labios, sin saber realmente que decir. Le quería, claro que le quería, era su hermano, pero más allá del vinculo que les unía, le quería de una manera totalmente distinta, le deseaba, le necesitaba, y sentir que el tiempo se agotaba la destrozaba por dentro. Y Steve, también quería a Steve, le amaba, había sido el Capitán quien tantas veces la había salvado, quien incontables veces le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, eran la pareja perfecta.

— No lo sé… supongo que las cosas tendrán que volver a la normalidad — susurró ella lentamente, agobiada. Sentía la magia desvanecerse, con los ojos todavía fijos en él. Sentía su pecho arder, su deseo aumentar al ver que de nuevo volverían a ser algo prohibido. Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta, un nudo con sabor a fuego y lagrimas hacía presión no solo en su garganta, también en su pecho.

— Te quiero — susurró casi como si aquello fuera un secreto. Susurró aquella palabra en su oído y entonces volvió a comenzar a acariciar sus cabellos húmedos, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. Eran pocas veces, pero cuando pronunciaban aquellas palabras, lo hacían de verdad. Deseaban que nada de aquello se rompiera, no querían un final. Deseaban su fuego prohibido….

**"Yo estaba loco por tu amor, y te quedaste un trozo de mi. Eres fuego prohibido,**

**una tentación… "**

**CONTINUARÁ.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una larga semana después . . . **

**"Don't know what you've got, 'til It's gone." -**_No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes_

Había llegado el día que se llevaba esperando desde tanto tiempo, el día de la boda de Steve y Meiga. Los invitados habían comenzado a llegar, y la playa que había frente a la casa, ya estaba preparada para oficiar la ceremonia.

Mientras tanto, Andrea y Meiga todavía se preparaban en la habitación de la joven Stark. La peliblanca mutante vestía un hermoso vestido que daba forma a su vientre de aproximadamente tres meses. Estaba sentada en la cama, observando como Meiga comenzaba a vestirse con su vestido completamente blanco, y una vez el vestido se hubo adherido al cuerpo de Meiga, su mejor amiga y madrina de la boda, se encargó de arreglar la parte trasera, compuesta por un corsé. Ambas estaban frente al espejo, y Andrea sonrió cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Meiga.

— Te ves preciosa, Mei — susurró subiendo las manos hasta los hombros de su amiga, abrazándola después desde la espalda.

Stark asintió con una sonrisa, pasando una mano por su cabello levemente recogido que dejaba sueltos algunos mechones.

— Y tú cada día más embarazada. — sugirió Meiga mientras se giraba para quedar frente a su amiga, alzando una ceja de manera divertida. Gesto que la mutante respondió mirando su propio vientre para después negar, rodando los ojos con una risa entre sus labios, sí, dentro de poco estaría muy embarazada.

Mientras Andrea acudía a recoger el velo del vestido, la futura esposa de Steve Rogers, observó por el ventanal de su habitación. Le buscaba con la mirada, le preocupaba no verle en aquel día tan importante. Suspiró, con una mano apoyada en el cristal, paseando sus ojos por todos los alrededores. No le veía, llevaban desde aquella noche sin llamarse por teléfono y comenzaba a perder la fe de verle en la ceremonia, lo cual de algún modo, hacía mella en su interior y la obligaba a sentirse culpable.

— ¿Crees que va a venir? — Preguntó Meiga mientras se separaba del cristal, sosteniendo entre sus manos el bajo del vestido para poder moverse con más facilidad. Apretó los labios cuando terminó de hablar y se sentó en la cama, con una mueca de frustración acompañando su rostro, mirando el suelo, sin ningún pensamiento cruzar su cabezas, sin ningún pensamiento que no fuera Daniel.

Primero fueron unos segundos de silencio, segundos en los que Andrea, de espaldas a su amiga, observaba entre sus manos el velo del vestido. Lo apretó suavemente sin saber que decir hasta que se giró hacia ella, buscando las palabras adecuadas pese a que ella siempre sabía que decir en cada situación. Primero alzó los hombros antes de sentarse a su lado y después, se apartó su, en esos momentos, ondulado cabello.

— No lo sé… supongo que será bastante violento para ambos. — comenzó a decir antes de coger una de las manos de Meiga entre las suyas propias — Mei, vas a casarte con Steve, el padre de tus hijos… y Daniel… tenéis que hacer vuestras vidas, en la normalidad, como hermanos. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿escaparte con él si viene a la boda? — Aquella última pregunta era una ironía, no hablaba en serio, o al menos, no quería que la morena, la cual se había quedado en silencio, meditando la cuestión, se la tomara en serio.

¿Deseaba hacer tal cosa? ¿Quería salir corriendo sin mirar atrás, ir a buscar a Daniel y decirle que lo había abandonado todo? ni siquiera ella sabía lo que debía de hacer después de todo. Sentía los nervios fluir por todo su cuerpo, y un nudo hacia presión en su estomago cada vez que contemplaba la idea de abandonar a Steve o Daniel. Les necesitaba a ambos en su vida.

— ¿Tú no dejarías todo por tu hermano? él.. es distinto a todo, es como yo… — Hizo una breve pausa para levantar la mirada del suelo. Odiaba estar tan sensible, sobretodo cuando mostrarse enfadada era mucho más fácil que dejar sus debilidad aflorar — Él no ve como la bestia que soy…

Llevaba ocurriendo desde que Extremis había entrado en su organismo, se sentía como la peor de las bestias. Odiaba desde aquel momento todavía más a Maya, y se odiaba así misma por lo que era capaz de hacer. Sin embargo, había aprendido a vivir con aquella carga, había aprendido a canalizar su fuerza, y aunque sentir el sabor del azufre en su garganta ya era monotonía en su vida, las constantes pesadillas le hacían volver a verse como a un monstruo.

_— Agg, _Carlisle es mi hermano, soy incapaz de verle con otros ojos, además, su religión se lo prohibe — Ante aquella idea, una mueca de horror apareció en el rostro de Andrea, la cual desapareció al terminar de escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Suspiró, negando con la cabeza — Nosotros tampoco te vemos así. Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero Mei… lo que sea que ambos queréis nunca funcionaria.

¿Y quién decía que no?, se había cansado de oír aquello, de en ocasiones, ser ella misma la que pensaba que todo aquello era una locura y era hora de cambiar. De nuevo, suspiró, pero esta vez no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza antes de levantarse, siendo seguida por Andrea.

Meiga sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, no necesitaban palabras para decir nada en aquellos momentos, sabia que tenía razón, pero realmente deseaba no tener que resignarse a despertar sin él. La peliblanca dejó un beso en la mejilla de su amiga y después, arregló el velo en el cabello de la novia.

* * *

**I was crying when I meet you, Now I'm tryin' to forget you. Your love is a sweet misery. **

Deseaba que aquel día nunca llegara, e incontables veces había luchado consigo mismo por no ir a detenerla, por no decirle que realmente no quería verla casada con él, pero por el contrario no lo había hecho, por el contrario, había pasado una larga semana viviendo demasiado deprisa. El whisky había dejado de causar efectos en él, y la diversión fuera de casa se estaba transformando en una agotadora rutina que no le dejaba dormir. No conciliaba el sueño de ninguna manera, quizás seguramente, aquello estaba fomentado por las interminables noches que pasaba pensando, despierto dando vida a pequeñas máquinas, bebiendo… Sin embargo allí estaba él, sentado en el asiento delantero de su automóvil, con la mirada fija en la playa que había frente a la gran casa de Malibu. Estaba a punto de contemplar a la única persona que quería más que a si mismo cruzar el altar para entregarse a otro hombre.

Tenia la mirada perdida, al igual que sus pensamientos, únicamente ocupados por ella, aunque aquella ensoñación fue interrumpida por un par de leves toques en el cristal de la ventanilla. Cuando Daniel giró la mirada, alzando una única ceja, observó a Peter, moviendo la mano en forma de saludo.

Stark, rodó los ojos y acabó por abrir la puerta y salir del coche, con una irónica mueca en su rostro mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

— ¿Pensabas quedarte aquí toda la boda? — sugirió Parker mientras, sonriendo de manera divertida, se dedicaba a arreglar la chaqueta del traje de Daniel — Vamos, ¿todavía estas pensando en no ir? tu madre te mata..

Daniel apartó las manos del hombre araña de su traje, rodando los ojos de nuevo antes de apoyarse en su propio coche, cruzado de brazos mientras miraba a su amigo a los ojos, no desesperado ni cansado, pero casi. Aquella boda estaba acabando con su paciencia y ni siquiera quería cruzarse con el que en unos minutos sería su cuñado, eso sí le iba a desesperar.

— ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué vea como ella y el Capitán se convierten en los señores Rogers? — replicó angustiado, pero sin perder un ápice de su sarcasmo — No he tomado suficiente whisky para eso, Peter.

Y hacerle entrar en razón, era difícil. Peter suspiró, rodeándole con un brazo mientras le obligaba a caminar a su lado, en dirección a donde estaban los demás invitados, aguardando el momento. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a mirar a Daniel, a analizar sus pensamientos. ¿Le había visto así por alguna otra mujer? no. Le había visto con muchas, había oído hablar de muchas y sabía que había tenido demasiadas, pero todas eran iguales.

— Si tu padre no ha matado todavía al Cap por llevarse a su niña, no tienes de que preocuparte. — Intentó sonar divertido, a la par que realista, porque tenía razón. Si Tony todavía no había hecho del Capitán América otro bloque de hielo, él no tenía porque preocuparse, porque al final, todo acabaría tal y como él quería.

* * *

Estar junto a los invitados era violento. Todos iban a contemplar aquello de manera feliz, todos les darían la enhorabuena por haberse casado, todos menos él. Estaba allí por una única razón, porque necesitaba verla, necesitaba contemplar aquello con sus propios ojos, o jamás lo creería. Estaba de pie , justo detrás de donde Peter y MJ estaban sentados. Observaba con atención el altar junto al mar, donde Steve aguardaba paciente la salida de la novia, con Andrea, quien había sido la madrina a su lado.

En ese instante, se hizo el silencio cuando la música comenzó a sonar y entonces Daniel, se aproximó a los primeros asientos, junto a Pepper. Todas las miradas se giraron para observar a Meiga cruzar el altar de brazo de Tony.

La joven no sonreía, no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, simplemente miraba al frente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sumida en sus propios pensamientos que no eran más que un pozo sin fondo de infinitas dudas que en ese momento le atacaban. Pero entonces ocurrió, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Daniel, su expresión cambio, y sus ojos se inyectaron en algo similar a las lágrimas. Tenia ganas de llorar y de gritar. Estaba allí, finalmente había llegado y aquello parecía llevar consigo el nombre de una despedida.

El pastor de iglesia comenzó a hablar. Habló del amor entre dos personas, de lo importante que era la lealtad, la confianza... de lo bonito que podía llegar a ser estar al lado de la persona adecuada el resto de tus días.

Daniel miraba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba escuchando atento cada palabra, y por primera vez entendía de verdad todas aquellas absurdas poesías que le habían hecho leer en clase de literatura. Y se odio así mismo por aquello.

Meiga sintió una punzada ardiente golpear su pecho. Se sentía débil en esos momentos, se sentía una traidora. Cerró los ojos durante uno segundos, deseando que todo hubiera acabado al abrirlos, pero cuando lo hizo, todo seguía igual.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el momento decisivo había llegado. El pastor había sugerido que, si alguien conocía un motivo para impedir ese matrimonio, que hablara, y aunque Daniel quiso levantarse y gritar, no lo hizo. Andrea le había estado observando en esos momentos, quizás sintiendo el presentimiento de que debería de haberle obligado a estar sentado, pero Daniel no mencionó una sola palabra, y aunque Meiga deseó que así hubiera sido, no escuchó ninguna replica.

"Steven Grant Rogers, ¿aceptas a Meiga Virginia Stark como tu legítima esposa?"

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Daniel todavía odiara más estar allí sentado, sin tener la opción de salir corriendo muy lejos.

— Sí quiero.

De nuevo, un nudo en la garganta del joven Stark hacia presión. La estaba perdiendo.

"Meiga Stark, ¿aceptar a Steve.. como tu legitimo esposo?"

Y entonces silencio. Meiga y Steven estaban frente a frente, tomando el uno las manos del otro. Meiga respiraba en silencio, y en ese mismo instante, miró a Daniel, le miró a los ojos durante interminables segundos y después miró a Andrea, quien negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— NO.

Meiga respondió tajante, dura. Soltó las manos de Steve mientras negaba con la cabeza, ahogada en sus propias lágrimas que habían empezado a salir. Las ovaciones de los invitados resonaron en todo el aire y Tony ya estaba en pie para acudir a calmar a su hija cuando esta, había lanzado zapatos, velo y ramo, y corría hacia el interior de la casa. No podía, no podía hacer aquello.

Las miradas de Andrea y Daniel se cruzaron, y fue este último quien salió corriendo detrás de ella, rápido como un relámpago. Aquello realmente no podía estar ocurriendo, ¿se había negado a casarse? ¿de verdad había dicho no?

Una vez en el interior de la casa, Daniel subió hasta la habitación de su hermana, en silencio, fatigado por la carrera, totalmente nervioso. Cuando las escaleras se hubieron terminado, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta levemente abierta de aquella habitación, lo observó todo. Observó a una novia sentada en el borde de su cama, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, llorando, sollozando.

Observó como aquella mujer había abandonado todo, absolutamente todo por él. Que locura.

— Mei ... — susurró Daniel mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba a su lado. Fue todo cuando dijo, pues el único movimiento que hizo fue apartarle las manos del rostro y alzarle el mentón para que ambos pudieran mirarse a los ojos.

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer por su rostro, y lo hacían con fuerza. Meiga tragó saliva en silencio mientras sus labios hacían un mohín debido a las lagrimas, y entonces, cuando lo vio frente a ella, acariciando su rostro, todo cuando hizo fue lanzarse sobre él y responder a la llamada con un fuerte beso, con un abrazo. Estaba allí con ella y no iba a permitir que aquello cambiase nunca.

Un largo beso, un necesitado beso que decía más de lo que las palabras alcanzarían jamás. Daniel rodeó la cintura de la chica, y una vez se hubieron separado levemente para tomar aire, volvieron a cruzarse sus miradas. Ella seguía llorando, y si él no lo estaba haciendo era por orgullo, aunque la emoción era inevitable. Ambos se miraron, se devoraron con los ojos y apoyaron su frente en la ajena.

— ¿Qué haces? Steve.. la boda... Meiga, ¿te has vuelto loca?

— Por amor, siempre se hacen grandes locuras ... — sugirió ella mientras le miraba, apretando los labios. Sintió las manos de Daniel apartar sus numerosas lagrimas y entonces sonrió al encontrarse en aquella situación.

Él también sonrió, por primera vez sin mostrar en su rostro aquella picardia Stark que les caracterizaba. Sonrió con sinceridad, admirando a Meiga. Volvió a besarla una vez más, volvió a reclamarla como únicamente suya. Porque eso es lo que era, totalmente suya.

— Eres mía, no lo olvides... — susurró en su oído, paseando los labios por el cuello de la chica, entonces esa sonrisa salvaje y ladina, decoró el rostro de ambos hermanos — ¿Para siempre?

— Siempre


End file.
